Avatar Innis
Avatar Innis is the Avatar of Atoli. End of The World Innis's data was retrieved from the system of The World through the Salvage Project designed by the genius programmer Jyotaro Amagi. The data was implanted into an Epitaph PC in the hopes that it could be controlled by CC Corp. The Innis Epitaph PC was given to an unknown player for a test run at CC Corp's headquarters in Japan. Unfortunately the test was a disaster, and in the aftermath of the chaos created by the test Innis's data was able to escape into the system, where it would remain hidden as The World was changed into The World R:2. .hack//G.U. Games After lurking on the system for months, the Epitaph PC containing Innis found a host in the PC known as Shino. However, after she was PKed by Tri-Edge, the Factor detached itself from Shino's PC and found a new host in Atoli. Before Innis could be awakened, Atoli was attacked and Innis was stolen by AIDA who used its "Mirage" ability to create an AIDA Server. This ability was so powerful that it trapped every player currently logged onto The World R:2 inside of the system. Although the AIDA Server was eventually deactivated, the AIDA kept a hold of Innis. Eventually the AIDA containing Innis attached itself to Sirius. Using the Mirage ability to create illusions of Azure Balmung and Azure Orca Sirius was able to keep his status as Emperor of the Holy Palace without any trouble. Eventually Haseo challenged Sirius to a fight, and was able to defeat the AIDA containing Innis by using Skeith. Now free, Pi guides Innis back to Atoli and it reattaches itself to Atoli. Realizing that Atoli had regained her Epitaph Sakaki infected her with a new AIDA, and used her power to seize control of Moon Tree, turning its @Home into a new AIDA Server. When Haseo came to destroy the server he found himself facing Atoli. With urging from Sakaki Atoli activated Innis who began to battle with Skeith. Skeith succeeded in defeating Innis, and destroyed the new AIDA server restoring everything to normal. Her Epitaph fully restored, Atoli was now able to summon Innis at will. .hack//G.U.+ .hack//G.U.//Reminisce Attacks *'Energy Shot': Innis fires numerous energy blasts out from her sword-like objects rotating on the circle-like object on her back. *'Slash': Innis tries to get close and slashes you with her twin blades up to three times. *'Haze of Treason': Innis turns transparent and starts dashing towards Skeith. If she touches you or if you attack when she is not stunned, her illusionary copy would disappear and she'll jump in and attack from the side with a devastating slash, shouting "Listen to what people have to say!". If this attack fails, Innis will stun herself. During the attack, Atoli will scream, "I want you to look at me!", and when it fails, she will scream, "Nobody ever looks at me!", hinting at her various psychological issues. *'Confusion Flight': Innis will start to fly wildly around in a plane-like formation attempting to charge at Skeith and will fire multiple shots while moving about. Slash three times to knock her out of this attack and to stun. *'Data Drain': Innis concentrates her power between her hands and charges up her power with the stems sticking out from her back before launching it at Skeith. Tap rapidly to reduce damage dealt. Trivia *Innis's GU theme song is called "Here I come." Part of the choruses from "Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin" can be heard partway through it. *When Innis strikes Skeith with Slash or Haze of Treason, plumes of feathers are emitted, adding to Atoli's bird-motif. *Innis appears to be capable of speech. The voice that is heard shouting Listen to what people have to say! when Innis strikes Skeith with Haze of Treason seems to be her own voice, rather than the voice of her Epitaph User. Additionally, when Innis is infected with more AIDA before the second half of the battle, her scream also appears not to be Atoli. Innis is the third Avatar capable of speech, the others being Avatar Skeith and Avatar Fidchell. *In TRILOGY, Atoli is shown to be an Epitaph User, but Innis is never revealed. Atoli's Avatar patterns are also yellow, compared to the blue and green colour they were in GU. *Innis looks like a woman dressed as a maid or bride with a halo, possibly referring to an angel. category: GU Games Characters Category:Avatars